The present invention relates to a sterilizable package and the method of packaging an article for sterilization, wherein the package is utilized which comprises a plastic member and a paper member which is marginally heat-sealed thereto.
Sterilizable packages or pouches made by marginally heat-sealing a clear plastic laminated surgical grade kraft paper or the like have come into widespread use. The paper portion of such packages is designed to be sufficiently porous to permit gas or steam sterilization, but is impervious to bacteria. The plastic laminate is heat-sealable to the paper, stable under sterilization conditions, impervious to bacteria and permit visual identification of the package contents.
Such packages are used for medical implements that must be sterilized prior to use. In one prior art type of package, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,097,236, the manufacturer or user of such medical implements is supplied with a package which is heat-sealed around three sides by the package manufacturer. The medical implement is then placed in the package and the fourth side is heat-sealed to complete the marginal seal between the paper and the plastic.
After sterilization, either by exposure to ethylene oxide gas or by steam autoclaving, by the medical implement manufacturer or by the hospital or clinic which would use the medical implement, the package and its sterile contents can be stored for indefinite periods of time in a sterile condition.
While heat-sealing the fourth side of the package brings about the desired result that the package be completely sealed, it has been recognized that there is a need to be able to completely seal the package, after the insertion of the medical implement, without the need for special equipment.
While some solutions to this problem have been set forward, these have proven to be either unreliable or expensive to manufacture.
For example, packages are known wherein they can be closed by means of a single fold, such as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,070,280 and 3,811,613, however, neither of these packages seal same in the context of a seal which is reliable for sterilization.
Other packages, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,254,828 and 3,298,580, 3,754,700 and 3,819,106 teach the use of complex constructions including overlying portions in order to close a package and seal it if necessary. Moreover, U.S. Pat. No. 3,942,713 teaches a package which can be closed and sealed as a result of a plurality of folds.